Kissing your mouth
by Milky01
Summary: Et si deux personnes se retrouvaient régulièrement en cachette. Et si ces deux personnes étaient de familles se haïssant depuis de nombreuses années. Lemon


_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette_

_Défi Hate Eight : écrire une relation romantique entre deux personnages ayant des liens familliaux_

_Défi Le défi fou : 56 - Charlie/Draco_

_Défi Pick a card : Five of Clubs - é__crivez une fanfiction sur un personnage déterminé. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un Weasley_

_Défi Collectionne les POP : Ariel - Ses cheveux roux : é__crire sur Lily Evans ou sur un personnage qui est roux_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 40 - désir insatiable_

* * *

"Charlie… Charlie… Charlie…"

Je repris mes esprits lorsque je sentis ma tête partir sur le côté. Stupide frangin qui ne pouvait contenir sa force dans ses gestes.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu rêvassais, et ça fait dix minutes que je te parle"

"Ah ! Et que me voulais tu ?"

"Savoir comment s'était passé la soirée mondaine. Après tout, s'était tes premiers pas en tant que Héritier Prewett"

Un sourire benêt venait de prendre place sur mon visage, je pouvais sentir les coins de ma bouche se relever. Oui, la soirée a été plus que parfaite, mais surtout la fin de soirée.

"Vu ton air d'idiot je pense que oui"

Bill partit dans un éclat de rire, jamais il n'avait vu son jeune frère réagir de la sorte. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait autant réagir son cadet mais il espérait que pour son bien cela allait perdurer.

"Hm… Tu sais comment se passe ce genre de soirée frérot. Tu es passé avant moi. Ceux qui se pensent supérieurs aux autres à cause de leur patrimoine ou bien d'avoir le sang pur. Les véreux qui ne cherchent qu'à te voler tes biens. Sans oublier les jeunes qui font tout comme papa le dit. Donc oui, on peut dire que la soirée fut fantasque"

"Haha oui, c'est bien vrai. Mais je suis sur que tu me caches quelque chose. Depuis qu'on est entré à Poudlard on ne se cache rien"

"Je sais. Mais je te le dirais peut être un autre jour."

Voyant que je n'allais pas pousser plus loin le détail de la soirée, mon frère quitta ma chambre. Si ma famille découvrait ma relation avec lui, jamais, au grand jamais je ne sortirais vivant de cette maison.

Ce fut une grande surprise pour moi de le retrouver à cette soirée, normalement il aurait dû être à l'école à ce moment. Mais je ne n'allais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. C'était toujours un plaisir pour moi de le voir, sa chevelure si blonde qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait les cheveux blanc, il les avait laissé pousser depuis quelques temps et j'adorais passer mes doigts dedans. Son petit nez qui se froissait quand il n'était pas content de la situation, ce qui arrivait souvent quand je voyais la pékinoise de Parkinson lui tourner autour. Je pouvais lame comprendre, de voir cette fille lui tourner autour me rendait fou de rage. Et son petit blondinet en profitait à chaque fois.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'étais en relation avec Draco. Notre première rencontre s'était effectué alors que je revenais de la Roumanie, je devais me rendre à une soirée consacrée aux héritiers et futurs Lords. Je n'avais pas voulu discuter avec lui, après tout nos familles se détestent. Cependant, je voyais bien qu'il essayait de tout faire pour que je le remarque, alors je posais mes yeux sur lui. Et je dois dire qu'il avait très bien changer le petit con arrogant que j'avais aperçu lors de sa première année. Je pouvais très bien parler avec lui, et qui sait, peut être que nous pourrions mieux connaître. Nous n'étions pas allé bien loin, justes quelques caresses qui avaient réussi à me faire venir assez vite comme un adolescent. Aucun homme ou aucune femme n'était parvenue à me rendre aussi dingue.

Lorsque je pu le revoir ce fut lors des vacances scolaires. Je faisais les allers retours par cheminée depuis la réserve. Il était devenu mon obsession depuis notre rencontre. Je pensais qu'il avait utilisé un sort ou une potion pour se jouer de moi, mais là réalité était toute autre. C'est moi qui ressentait un désir insatiable envers Draco. C'était moi qui ne voulait qu'être avec lui tout le temps. Non pas pour des actes charnels, je ne suis pas un animal, mais bien être présent à ses côtés.

Nos différentes rencontres me fit comprendre que je voulais plus qu'une histoire sexuelle avec le jeune homme, je voulais quelque chose de plus concret, de plus stable. Avoir une vraie relation.

Nous prenions notre temps à nous connaître, il me laissait voir son véritable visage. Et il fait dire qu'il était bien plus appréciable à voir que la statue sans émotion qu'il montrait en public. Je lui avait proposé de venir quelques temps à la réserve, pour que nous soyons que tous les deux, sans entourage. Que nous puissions voir s'il était possible de vivre ensemble sans accroches ni disputes. J'étais très nerveux dès son apparition, j'avais peur de faire le moindre faux-pas ou de dire un truc qui serait mal interprété. Je ne voulais rien détruite, mais au contraire j'espérais qu'avec ces quelques jours on pourrait peut-être amener nos entrevues à une relation bien plus romantique. Ces quelques jours étaient une pure merveille, j'ai emmené Draco faire le tour de la réserve, et voir son air de pur bonheur devant les immenses dragons était superbe. Je ne me lassais pas de voir l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux. Je nous ai prévu aussi un petit picnic au château de Bram, qui était lié au célèbre vampire Dracula. Nous avions également parcouru le fleuve Olt sur une pirogue. Son départ fut un déchirement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je m'étais énormément attaché à lui durant son séjour.

Je lui envoyais beaucoup de courriers pour palier au manque de sa présence. Il fallut attendre la soirée d'hier, au ministère, pour que je puisse enfin le revoir. C'était la dernière session des héritiers avant les vacances, après celle-ci nous pourrons enfin être au cœur de la vie politique et économique du pays.

Pour la soirée, j'ai porté mon choix sur un costume trois pièce de couleur gris avec la chemise bordeaux. Depuis que j'ai aperçu Draco me reluquer dans le même genre de costume, je les préférait aux robes sorcières. Je sentais mes sentiments pour mon blond préféré augmenter à chaque fois que son regard argenté de posait sur moi. Je pouvais voir par la brillance dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, et c'est fou ce que j'aimerais pouvoir montrer aux gens autour de nous qu'il est mien, comme je suis sien. Éviter de le toucher est une vraie torture.

Arrivé dans la salle de bal, je posais mon regard bleu sur chaque personne à la recherche de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé, alors je pris mon mal en patience et partis vers les autres.

Quand nous fûmes appelé pour passer à table, Draco n'était toujours pas arrivé, cela m'inquiétais énormément. J'aurais voulu discuter avec lui de ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses études lors de la prochaine rentrée. Ou bien s'il allait directement rentrer dans le monde actif. J'aurais voulu prévoir ce que nous pourrions devenir. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner encore plus de lui, cette soirée aurait été parfaite pour que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Je ne pourrais pas prendre d'autres jours de congés avant.

Son absence me pesait lourdement, je ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je répondais par monosyllabe lorsqu'on me posait des questions.

Avant que je puisse me servir pour le dessert, un serveur vint me prévenir que j'étais attendu dans le petit boudoir derrière la salle de bal. Je me levais rapidement pour sortir de cette pièce. Je ne savais pas qui voulait me voir mais je le remercie grandement.

La porte fut à peine refermé qu'une masse se précipita sur moi et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Si je n'avais pas reconnu la bague qui était sur le doigt de l'inconnu derrière moi je lui aurait déjà mis un poing dans la figure. Mais le bijoux était un cadeau qu'il avait offert à son petit ami.

"Désolé du retard, une petite urgence familiale"

Draco se pressa bien plus fort contre moi, alors qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille. Je sentis sa bouche descendre dans mon cou, où il me mordilla la peau. Je laissais passer des souffles de halètements sortir de ma bouche. J'avais tellement fantasmé sur ce moment, ça m'éxaltait et en même temps ça me terrifiait. J'en avais tellement envie, mais je redoutais tellement de ne pas pouvoir gérer mes instincts. Il faut dire que j'avais plus d'expériences que lui dans le sexe. Je me retournais pour faire face au blond, je posa mon front contre le sien. Mon regard vira dans le sien, et je pouvais voir le désir briller dans ses billes d'argents.

"On joue vraiment à un jeu dangereux là Draco…"

"Depuis que l'on se fréquente, le danger ça nous connaît. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, mais moins de discussions et plus d'actions, je pense que ce serait bien venu là tout de suite. Surtout que je te dois un dessert."

Pour confirmer ses dires, je me mis à glisser une main le long du dos de l'homme face à moi, jusque sur les fesses, actionnant une pression qui colla nos bassins, faisant sentir à l'autre l'ampleur de mon envie.

À cette caresse, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cerveau se déconnecta. Je fondis brutalement sur les lèvres de mon futur amant. Ces lèvres que je désirais depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, je les dévorais littéralement, sans aucune douceur, le besoin de l'autre se faisant sentir comme une urgence, un besoin vital.

Nos mains s'aventurèrent sous nos t-shirts, explorèrent la peau de l'autre, cherchèrent à connaître par cœur chaque centimètre, trouvèrent les points sensibles qui faisaient réagir, pendant que nos lèvres continuaient de se caresser, de se brutaliser, de se faire mordiller. Le souffle commençait à nous manquer, mais peu importe, si nous devions mourir là maintenant ce serait la plus belle et la plus douce des morts possible.

Quant à moi, je me sentais revivre, comme après une longue et lente agonie, je pouvais enfin profiter de ce corps tant désiré. Plus rien ne m'intéressais à part les soupirs que poussait Draco sous chacune de mes caresses. Mais plus j'en entendais, plus j'en voulais, alors je le pris par les fesses, le posa sur le bord d'un meuble et entreprit de lui enlever son haut. 9a mes bras autour de son torse pour l'éteindre et d'une main ferme j'empoigna ses cheveux, rapprochant de nouveau nos corps, nos visages, mais surtout nos bouches toujours aussi affamés l'une de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, j'invitai mon amant à croiser ses jambes autour de ma taille, le souleva et l'emmena vers la méridienne, sans jamais laisser nos Bouches se quitter. Je sentis Draco se débattre de mon étreinte me faisant grogner de frustration. Il réussit à me plaquer contre un mur de la pièce, décidé à prendre les choses en main aussi.

"Alors comme ça, ma bouche et chaque son qui en sort te font de l'effet… Dis moi… Que penses-tu que ça te ferais de sentir ma bouche sur ton sexe ?" À chaque fois que Draco parlait, il glissa ses mains sur ma ceinture, la déboucla, et parti de sa main à la recherche de mon membre durci pour le sortir de son carcan.

Je poussa un gémissement plaintif par la faute de cette main qui avait commencé à me caresser, et aussi à cause de l'idée évoquée par le jeune homme qui s'occuperait de moi. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, que déjà Draco était à genoux le regard avide face à ma hampe dressée, sur laquelle il commença à déposer de doux baisers, me faisait soupirer. Je sentais le blond me malaxer les bourses d'une main, branlant mon sexe de l'autre, donnant quelques coups de langues de-ci de là. En glissant mes mains dans sa chevelure, je le sentis perdre de sa patience et il ne pût plus se contenter de ces simples caresses, il engloutit mon gland en entier, me faisant hoqueter sous la surprise. Il finit par pousser plus loin dans sa bouche mon membre suintant de pré cum.

Je ne put retenir les sons obscènes qui franchissent mes lèvres. J'avais imaginé ça tant de fois depuis notre première rencontre, ces lèvres si douces qui encerclent mon membre, mais le plaisir qui me submergeait était à mille lieues de ce que j'avais fantasmé toutes ses nuits seul dans la noirceur de mon lit. Mes sensations étaient amplifiées par le fait que ce que je vivais n'était plus un fantasme, c'était réel, c'était bien la bouche de son copain qui s'activait à me donner tant de plaisir, à caresser chaque millimètre de mon sexe. Cette pensée me fit exhale un soupir encore plus fort que les autres et décupla encore plus mon excitation, alors au bout de la jouissance je suppliais mon amant, tout en gigotant, pour le faire reculer.

"Draco, je t'en prie… Arrête… Je Ne vais plus tenir !"

Cependant, il constat que le blond n'en fit rien, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches m'obligeant à rester fixé,descendant un peu plus par la même occasion mon pantalon et mon boxer. Bien sûr j'aurais pu largement me défaire de l'emprise, mais le plaisir me submergeait tellement que toute ma volonté s'était envolé. Je rendis les armes, m'abandonnant aux caresses de mon amant qui avait à présent place ses mains sur mes fesses, les pétrissant allègrement. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur affluer vers mes reins, annonçant ma délivrance toute proche. J'essayais de la repousser, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais mon tortionnaire le comprit et aspira mon sexe encore plus, attirant mon regard sur ses gestes. Et la vue de mon dragon, avalant ma virilité toute entière, le regard gourmand et brillant de luxure qui me fixait sans flancher, fut ma perte sur mon contrôle.

"Haaan, putain!"

Je me répandit dans la bouche de mon amour, faisant gémir ce dernier. Draco continua ses va-et-vient sur mon membre qui commençait à perdre de sa vigueur. Je le vit se redresser, les jambes tremblantes à cause de sa position et du désir qui devait le tirailler, si j'en voyant la bosse qui frétillait sur son pantalon.

"Alors ça t'a plu mon beau dragonnier ?" minauda le blond, me faisant grogner.

Je pensais avoir le contrôle de la situation puisque j'étais celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, mais je me suis bien fait avoir par cette gueule d'ange. Je me devais de rectifier le tir. J'attrapa mon amant, échangeant nos places, collant le plus jeune contre le mur, puis me débarrassa rapidement de mes derniers vêtements et commença de faire de même avec ceux du blond. Il se laissa entièrement faire, mes mains le déshabillant, tout en effleurant légèrement sa peau lui donnant la chair de poule. Quand nous furent nus tout les deux, Draco laissa ses doigts repartir explorer mon épiderme,ne voulant pas pas perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de la situation, une idée me vint en tête m'apportant un sourire sadique sur le visage. J'aimais énormément cette idée, par contre je ne pense pas que mon amant soit coopératif. Je me penche pour récupérer mon pantalon délaissé quelques instant plus tôt, décrocha la ceinture. Je tourna de nouveau vers Draco qui me regardait d'un air intrigué. Je lui pris les poignets, les amenant derrière son dos et commença à les entourer de la bande de cuir.

Je pu discerner le grognement que fit Draco en comprenant que je voulais l'entraver. Alors qu'il essayait de bouger, nos deux bassins se rapprochèrent dans la manœuvre, ce qui fit frôler son érections contre mon ventre, nous faisant soupirer d'aise tout les deux.

Je gardais une main sur la sangle qui maintient les poignets de mon amour, l'autre sillonnant le torse pâle à la rencontre d'une pointe rose, que je me mis à la titiller du bout des doigts, faisant soupirer mon amant. Je pencha la tête vers le cou du blond, y déposant des baisers papillons, mordillant la chair tendre, puis je remontais vers le lobe tentant de son oreille en le chant avidement l'épiderme parcouru de frissons.

"Maintenant que tu m'as montré ce que tu savais faire ta bouche et à quel point tu pouvais la remplir. Laisse-moi te montrer les sons que je vais en faire sortir en comblant un autre de tes orifices."

Ma main occupé à maltraiter le téton l'abandonna pour glisser deux doigts dans la bouche du jeune homme. Draco se mit à les sucer avidement, comme il avait fait quelques minutes plutôt avec mon sexe. Je récupérais ma main pour la diriger vers l'aine, empoigna la cuisse pour la coller à ma hanche et laissa mes doigts s'infiltrer entre ses globes roses, caressant délicatement son entrée encore vierge. Ma bouche reparti à la conquête de sa jumelle et recolta par la même occasion les doux sons qui s'en échappaient. Quand mon majeur se faufila enfin en Draco, la gêne qu'il ressentait à cause de mon doigt lui fit mordre ma lèvre, me faisant râler. J'abandonne à regret les lèvres du blond, mes remords furent vite balayés par les geignements qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants et incontrôlés lorsque je pouvais mon doigt en de doux va-et-vient. Les lamentations qui sortaient de cette bouche si tentatrice me faisait un effet de dingue, j'étais comme un drogué, me rendant de moins en moins apte à maîtriser mes actions.

Je venais de reprendre passionnément possession des lèvres de Draco, j'en profitais pour faire glisser ma main jusqu'à sa nuque, appuyant légèrement pour accentuer le baiser. Je m'attaqua à sa mâchoire, la mordant et la léchant de la pointe de ma langue, continuant mon chemin vers son cou qui subit le même sort. Les soupirs et halètements du blond faisaient écho en moi, me ravivant par la même occasion mon excitation et mon érection. Je retirais lentement mon doigt de l'antre de mon homme, le faisant grogner de frustration. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, je glissais mes mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses, le soulevant pour qu'il puisse passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches et les crocheter. J'approche ma main de son érection pour la branler lentement.

Je fus fasciné par le visage de Draco, on pouvait y lire toutes les sensations que ma main lui provoquait. Ses gémissements et ses coups de bassins chaotiques me mirent sur la voie qu'il n'était pas très loin de venir. Malgré les mouvements lent de ma main, la tension accumulé depuis qu'il a réussi à me plaquer contre le mur, ne le laissa pas profiter longuement de la situation. Il haletant de plus en plus vite, son sperme se répandit dans ma main alors qu'il prononçait mon nom.

"Remets toi vite mon dragon, ça ne fait que commencer."

Ma main remonta à niveau de son gland pour récupérer le liquide poisseux et la diriger vers son entrée précédemment délaissée, caressant à nouveau son anneau avant d'y entrer un doigt et le mouvoir avec délicatesse, engrangeant de nombreux gémissements. J'en fit rentrer rapidement un deuxième. Un sourire victorieux prit place sur mon visage quand il lâcha un cri de pur plaisir et il me supplia de recommencer. J'en profita grandement pour faire rentrer un troisième doigt, je mouvais mes doigts de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, effleurant à quasi chaque passage sa prostate. Sans rien annoncer, je stoppa toute action, me retira, faisant râler grandement mon amant. Je le maintient dans les bras et prit la direction de la méridienne. Je déposa mon fardeau, fit apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant, et en mit sur mon membre gorgé de sang.

Après avoir posé la bouteille au sol, je resta un moment face à Draco, ce dernier au bord du vide, les cuisses légèrement écartées, le l'ambre déjà redressé. Je le vit redresser la tête et me regarder avec un regard affamé.

"Merlin Charlie ! Tu attends quoi, que je te supplies?"

"Tu me supplierais ?"

"Je t'en pris, prend moi… S'il te plaît."

Il ne me' fallu pas plus pour que je m'enfonce en une poussée assez lente, nous faisant expirer une plainte de plaisir. Je me stoppa un instant pour laisser Draco se faire à ma présence, mais aussi pour garder mon calme et éviter de le blesser, depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce moment, je pouvais bien profiter de ces quelques secondes de répit. Draco glissa ses bras autour de mon cou, me faisant baisser le torse, captura mes lèvres pour nous amener dans un baiser remplis de promesse. Je descendit dans son cou pour laisser les lèvres parcourir sa peau, tout en commençant un va-et-vient langoureux et sensuel dans cet antre chaud qui m'emprisonnait.

Draco amena une main sur ma nuque, la caressa et laissa glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux roux, les agrippant, puis relâchant pour enfoncer ses ongles dans mon cuir chevelu dans un mouvement coordonné avec les pénétrations. Je vis son autre main descendre jusqu'à son membre tendu, qu'il se mit à caresser en cadence.

D'une main, je pris appuie sur le meuble, laissant l'autre s'aventurer sur le torse du jeune homme, remonter jusqu'à un téton durci pour le titiller du bout des doigts, le triturer du bout de mes ongles, tirant des gémissements plus fort à mon amant. Mes lèvres et ma langue continuèrent de goûter la peau au goût salé, de l'épaule à la nuque. Je délaissa le mamelon pour remonter ma main jusqu'à son cou, à mi-chemin de sa bouche, la paume emprisonnant son menton, mes phalanges posées sur sa bouche. Je le vit sortir sa langue à la rencontre de mes doigts, les léchant doucement, puis les mordiller pour mieux les cajoler en les suçant d'un air affamé.

Quand Draco commença à lécher mes doigts, je sentis la brûlure naître au creux de mes reins, j'accélère la cadence de mes mouvements en m'accrochant à ses hanches, maîtrisant ainsi mieux chacune de mes poussées, de plus en plus puissante, de plus en plus enfiévrées. J'en profitait pour changer légèrement d'angle de pénétration et percuter par la même occasion la boule de nerf qui ferait voir des étoiles à mon dragon. Le sentant au bord de la rupture, je glissa une de mes mains sur celle qui caressait son sexe gonflé et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, ma bouche vint retrouver son cou, où je pus sentir les frissons annonciateur de l'orgasme. La jouissance finit par venir, le faisant se déverser sur nos deux mains jointes en haletant mon prénom.

Sous l'effet de la contraction des muscle de mon blond sur mon sexe et mon nom prononcé ainsi, je le rejoignit immédiatement dans l'orgasme. Face au plaisir qui s'accrut soudainement, je mordis la nuque à ma portée, laissant une marque rouge. Alors que nous tentions de reprendre pied dans le monde réel, ébranlés par l'extase qui venait de nous frapper, nous nous laissions choir complètement sur la méridienne. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous ne prononcions aucunes paroles. Je ne voulais pas bouger, même si j'étais tellement bien avec Draco dans mes bras, je savais qu'un employé du ministère viendrait nous chercher. En sentant mon dragon remuer, je me leva et l'aida à son tour.

"Je t'aime tellement mon dragon"

"Moi aussi je t'aime mon beau dragonnier."

o0o

Oui, ce fut une soirée parfaite pour Charlie. Il espérait sincèrement que pour la future année de son aimé, ils pourront se voir rapidement. Et qui sait, peut être enfin révéler leur relation a leur famille respective.


End file.
